


Living Dead Girl

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Gen, Resurrection, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Lotor wins back the trust of his generals, once and for all.





	Living Dead Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta!

Lotor stared down the barrel of the blaster that Acxa held up to his face and gave a chuckle. “I orchestrated our meeting, so your coming here was by no accident.” 

“Tell us why we should trust you again,” Acxa said, narrowing her eyes. 

“I see the three of you have not forgotten about Narti,” Lotor said. 

Zethrid took a step forward as Ezor gasped. 

“Narti was my friend!” Ezor said. “I thought she was a friend.” 

“Friend? How saccharine. But as we are on the subject of dear Narti, there is something I must show all of you.” 

His three former generals gave one another incredulous looks, but Lotor held out his hands. “No weapons on me. I have been stripped of all my assets before being allowed into the Castle of Lions. It had taken my cleverness to weasel my way out. Now, are you going to come follow me, or never learn a remarkable thing about your dear Narti?” 

Acxa was the first to move. She pressed the mouth of the blaster against his back and ordered him forward. Then she marched right behind him with Ezor and Zethrid following close behind. 

He led them through a pair of sliding doors, down a narrow passage which opened to a cavernous hall under the mountain. Save for a couple of desks with computers and other devices for reading ongoings of space outside the moon base, it was otherwise barren. 

In the middle of the hall was Kova, who stood dutifully over the body of —

“Narti!” 

Ezor ran towards her, but Lotor threw out his arm, preventing any of them from getting past him. 

Lotor laughed. “Yes. Dear, dear Narti. Kova was kind to drag her here shortly after I had to cut her down. Notice how long it’s been, and her body still has not rotted away?” 

The generals grew silent as they took a closer look. 

“He’s right,” Zethrid said. “But then…is she alive?” 

“No, she’s dead,” Lotor said conversationally. “Dead for now.” He strolled over towards the body and crouched beside her. “Time to wake up, my dear.” 

He drew his hand over her form, about half a foot above her body. A moment later violet light engulfed his hand. 

“Quintessence?” Acxa gasped. 

Lotor smiled and silently continued roaming his hand over Narti’s form until the quintessence’s light had passed over every inch of her. 

“Wake up, my darling,” he whispered affectionately in her ear. 

The tail twitched, and to everyone’s shock, Narti propped herself on her elbows. She nuzzled against Lotor’s jaw before her head turned towards them. 

“Prince Lotor…please pardon us for doubting you,” Acxa said with her clenched fist over her heart. Ezor and Zethrid followed suit. 

A thought passed through every general’s mind as Narti sent some word, some emotion that left them feeling assured and comforted, of her presence. 

“I still don’t understand,” Zethrid said. “How are you able to do that?” 

“That is how Narti and I met, many years back,” Lotor said with a laugh. “The first time I had seen Narti, she was already dead. A bunch of full-breed Galra had tortured her to death, smashed her against the wall until her bones shattered and she was just a pile of blood and broken bones. She was a child. I hated the damned full-breeds for thinking her inferior. I took her to my mother to heal. I asked her to teach me.

“That was also the day Narti got Kova as a companion. A little Get-Well-Soon present, if you will.”

Lotor grinned. He stroked around Narti’s head and jaw. “Narti has died several times since, and many times before you have ever met her. When I killed her recently it was because I realized she had become compromised; her body had turned into a vessel which allowed my father’s witch to spy us. Our every step were known to the empire. I had always intended to return to her and revive her. I can snap her neck _right now_ and…but I shall not do that. I left her dead for too long.” 

He gave Narti a kiss instead and helped her to her feet with an affection that stirred some jealousy in the generals. But joyed as they were in seeing their friend alive, they approached her to offer hugs and a couple of kisses. 

“Now that I have severed what was preventing us in our mission, let us pick up where we have left off.”


End file.
